


Devoted to Eternity

by RANDYBUTTERNUBZIEZ



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake, Blood Drinking, Canon Related, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, Minor Violence, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5759041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RANDYBUTTERNUBZIEZ/pseuds/RANDYBUTTERNUBZIEZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fionna is looking at her friend a little diffrently that she originally thought, after she found something in his belonings. When suddenly her other friend starts becoming interstingly jealous, who will she choose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A knife buzzes in the air, straight into the apple aboves Bmo’ head. The little guy doesn't even flinch! Cake gasps in amazement.   
“Whoo! Nice throw!” Cake smiles at me.  
“Thanks. I've got to do something today,” as I pick up the last remaining knife for target practice and turn to Cake.  
“What about Gumball’s mission we went on this morning? Delivering daisy chains to the fluffy people not enough for you?” Cake asks from the behind me, kneeling on the wall.   
“Uh, sometimes Gumball’s missions can be so,” I paused with the knife in my hand, Bmo waiting patiently for me to throw it in the apple placed on his head, “Lame.” Finishing my wordplay I throw the knife towards the apples direction.  
The voice that starts to enter the room quickly falters as the owner of the voice sees a weapon flying directly in their path. I turn fearfully towards who I might find. It’s Prince Gumball! The knife merely missed his, rather attractive, face by mere inches, shock still on his face as his gummy hair splits into two. With an alarm gasp, he ducks and says.   
“Oh, my! Looks like you almost skronked up my dome-piece.”   
Licking his finger and correcting his hair into a whole, he continues walking into the room. As he does, I notice he has a plate filled with what looks like a pastry of some sort. Realizing he started talking, I try and focus on the candy king.  
“Boy, have I got a treat for you two! The fluffy people and I baked these in appreciation for the mission you’ve completed. They’re cream puffs- here, try one!”   
As Prince Gumball shoves the plate of cream puffs into my face, I try to croak up the words.  
“Uh, I’d love to, but maybe later-”   
Before I manage to finish my words, I hear footsteps coming from outside the tree house.  
“What was that?” I asked, yet the response I got was a sharp woosh behind me. I turn to protect Gumball and notice all the cream puffs that were on his plate have disappeared. We both gasp glancing around to discover the sounds, as the footsteps continue above us.   
“Something's on the roof, come on!” I said to Cake, grabbing my Adventure pack.  
“Nuh uh, I’m not going out there. It’s wet.” Cake said crossing her tiny arms.   
Turning to Gumball, shuffling the plate in his hands, did not want to go outside either. Grumbling, I pull him and Cake with me to the door. Taking out an umbrella from my pack and giving it to Gumball, I point to my hat for cake to shrink down into it. Though unwilling, we all head to the roof.  
Reaching the roof, I gasp seeing my good friend Marshall Lee the Vampire King, plucking around on his guitar in the rain. Prince Gumball sighs unhappily biting his cheek.  
“Oh, it's just him.” Gumball says rolling his eyes.  
Marshall opens one of his dark eyes and looks in our direction.  
“Oh. Hey, Fionna.” Marshall says with a smirk.   
“Marshall Lee!” I say happily with a smile.  
He is a good friend. We knew each other for years, getting along well through most of them. Although Gumball and Marshall have had their fights, I believe that they could be good friends- if they tried.   
“Ahem.” Prince Gumball interrupting as he throws his hands in his pockets.  
“Oh, forgive me! Hello, your majesty.” Marshall Lee says with sarcasm and mockery, slurping one of the red filling out of the cream puffs (that just went missing!), and throws the remains into Prince Gumballs face. Maybe that’s why they don't get along, Marshall can be kinda mean when he wants to. Gumball erupts in anger and as calmly he can, says:  
“Fionna, take me back inside.”   
“What!? Is he kidding?” Marshall Lee says and laughs.  
“Oh, honestly! I'm going in, come join me when you want more polite company.” With a look of utter annoyance on his face, Gumball gives me one last look before going down the ladder.   
“Be careful!” I yell down to him,   
“WHOA!” Gumball says lower down the ladder.   
“You got it.” I add but hear a big thud as Gumball fell the rest of the way down.  
Marshall Lee scoffs, beginning to float but stops playing his guitar.  
“What a wad.”   
“Uh, a gum wad?” I said nervously, blushing a little. I hear Cake gasping.  
“Fionna!”   
“Let’s ditch him.” Marshall said with a chuckle, playing a chord on his guitar.  
I stammer unsure what to do.  
“Lumpy Space Prince is throwing a party into the woods. It’s gonna be freaky nasty.” Marshall Lee says and turns into his bat form. Watching in awe as he extend his bat arm, his red eyes burn through me as he adds,  
“I know you're gonna say yes to me, so let's just go.” I take his hand hesitantly as he puts me on his back and whisks us off into the air. I scream with excitement.   
As we near the party, I hear loud music thumping in the woods and lights flashing, spotting groups of the land of Ooo’s select invited guests.  
As we land, it's like I’m in my own world watching as people are dancing everywhere. I see Lumpy Space Prince grinding on Cinnamon Bun, who looks like she’s having a blast. Then, there is a big fight to the right of them. Marshall’s deep voice rings me back to consciousness.  
“This looks like fun.” he admitted, grabbing my small warm hand )compared to his big cold one), as I try not to blush. We began walking more in the crowd, catching the attention of Lumpy Space Prince.   
“You guys! Marshall Lee is gonna play a song, you guys!”  
Marshall pulls me to the stage at the back on the party that everyone crowds to, their voices raising as they began chanting his name. Marshall sets up his guitar and tests the feedback. Yet, he seems to keep admiring me.   
“Follow my lead.” As he strums his guitar, he also starts dancing a little. I follow his dancing up until he wiggles his butt smirking. I gasp and push him. With my actions, he starts his song. “Good little girl” Cake and I add some lite background singing along with his… dreamy singing. He keeps meeting my gaze, but I’m not sure why, and I kind of like it. I notice cake growing out of my hat, knocking it off in the process, causing my hair drops to the ground. Marshall flies up to take cake’s hand to dance. I start signing, with their guidance for backup. The Lyrics of this song causes me to decipher that he wants people to fear him. I don’t at all. To me, he’s really sweet. Over all, he’s rather amazing.  
Then, I notice he looks like he's going to bite Cake on the neck. Shocked I quickly grab her away. He segways into a rap, never moving his eyes away from me. I think what he is saying with the lyrics is that I somehow like him?   
Cake bursts out of my arms to finish the song dancing and singing. I'm sitting here on the floor of the stage wondering why he would say that. Yeah, he’s attractive- lean, dark hair, dark eyes, stylish, talented. Oh man! No, I’m not thinking like this, he's like my brother! I decide to walk up to Marshall.  
“You're not so bad you know?”   
“Not so bad?” he chuckles, “I’m the son of a demon and the vampire king, it’s not something I have to try at. You, on the other hand..”   
“I’m not trying to be bad. I’m hanging out with you because you're my friend.” I admit angrily crossing my arms and staring at him.  
“What? Like him?” He says and takes out a cream puff blowing off the dust on it in my face. I begin trying to get the dust out annoyingly rubbing my face. I had to defend Gumball.  
“No, different!” As I try and grab him to hit his stupid face, he dodges and I fall to the floor hitting him in the leg. He laughs floating backwards and pretends to groan in pain, while unknowingly I quickly ebow his stomach, watching as falls down to the ground. He then hisses and kicks my face. When Cake tries to break it off, Marshall pushes her off the stage! I groan and get up from the floor, my face is bleeding.  
“Hey! Not cool!” I say angrily and jog to cake’s side, her face a little bruised but nothing too bad.  
He sits there laughing, until he notices the blood on my face and shirt. That’s when he stops laughing, glancing at both Cake and I, floating down to the ground. He slowly walks forward worried. Cake tenses up in my arms, her body growing bigger to enclose around me.   
“Don’t you touch her!” Cake says defensively standing over me.  
I move cakes legs to see he’s standing there, his eyes red with hunger. Then, unexpectedly, he flies off. Something comes out of his pocket on his quick descent. I push out of cakes protective shell and crawl to it...   
It’s a picture of me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another suitor of Fionna's hears of what Marshall Lee did.. Now he seeks to protect her.. but for how long? will she even allow that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, i found i wrote this a while ago and this is the last chapter my editor has helped me with this.. but I'm sorry for the long wait ladies and gentleman. enjoy!

After Marshall Lee left, I sat and i just still couldn’t understand what the glob happened. Yeah, he was a jerk, but I still care about the dude. Maybe I care too much? Is that even a thing? I don’t know, but maybe I should see if he’s okay I thought to myself.  
“Fionna, you okay?” Cake shakes me gently with a worried tone. I turn to face cake and put on a fake smile.   
“Yeah! I’m tops blooby.” I say to cake almost too convincingly, with a slight nod of my head. Looking around, everyone at the party was dancing and grinding all over each other while the music still thumps in stereo.  
“Come on, girl, let's get you home.” Cake says concerned, picking me up from the ground in her arms to place me on her back. She hurries home, not sparing a second.   
When we reach the treehouse, Prince Gumball’s carriage was in the front, with some waiting banana guards.  
“What the heck?” I say as Cake and I both meet each other's gaze.  
“Hmm, girl maybe he got a crush” Cake said with a smirk. As we draw near the door two banana guards wave.   
“Hey Fionna! Hey Cake, the Prince is inside. We heard about what happened at the party.” replied banana guard number 1 while shuffling his feet.  
“Thanks guys.” I said slowly, blowing my hair out of my face. We enter into the treehouse as fast as we could to see what the Prince is going to say..  
Arriving into the living room, Prince Gumball is sitting on the couch playing BMO. It’s really weird he's here.. kinda uncomfortable for me. He sees us with a relieved expression and sets bmo aside. Standing up, he walks to cake with a concerned look on his face.  
“Fionna! are you okay?” Gumball asks frantically, his pace slowing to a stop before me. He lightly brings his hand to my face, accessing the damages with a darkness in his eyes, a darkness that looked of anger.   
“Yeah, I’m fine.” I say flinching as he touches my face. Gumball pulls his hand away as he realizes I’m actually hurt. His face hardens with anger, but his eyes soften with worry.  
Since when did he care anyway? He never seems interested in my well being normally just as long as his city is safe.. I don’t know but it’s endearing either way.  
“Marshall lee has gone too far. This is unacceptable,” said gumball through his teeth, his soft gummy hand taking my own shaking hand gently. Leading me to the couch, he sits me down and pulls out a small box out of his pocket that holds some medicine and bandages. He takes off my spattered hat and sets it aside, gently pushing my hair behind my ear, his touches soft and careful. Looking at Gumball his face, even though rigid with anger was still lightened with a soft, and delicate glance. I never realised how attractive he was before... He never worried if I was okay.. It’s nice, I suppose. I lightly bite my lip and try not to smile, yet he still manages to notice my restrain. He smiles a little, exposing a beautiful set of white teeth.  
“What?” Gumball asks tilting his head momentarily, stopping his beauty work.  
“Nothing, just, you haven't really cared about if I got hurt before it’s weird..” I said quickly, unsure how else to word it. I look down at his hands resting on my legs then back up to his face, I start blushing a little.   
Sighing from what appears from what happened to me he looks at Cake who nods from the kitchen, making a sandwich. She goes into the other room, leaving the two of us alone. He turns and looks at me concerned, continuing his work on my head with a frown on his face, deliberately avoiding my eyes. I didn't dare try to speak for a few moments, waiting until he broke the silence. I was idly playing with my hands when he spoke. It startles me out of my daze of uncomfortableness.  
“Good news, your injury is not that serious. you'll be just fine, just relax though. No adventing for a few days okay?” He said kind of nervously, meeting my eyes briefly before he stood up. He began pacing the room carefully stepping over the dirty clothes all over the room . I waited for him to speak. His voice came, softly at first then loudly as he gained courage.   
“I- I- I- love you, Fionna.” he cautiously admitted with a sheepish tone, slowing his pace to a halt. He meet my gaze, sticking his hands In his pockets.  
“You what?” I hollered out confused, standing up quick like a rocket. However, the sudden action caused me to feel very light headed. I had sit back down on the couch before I tumbled over. Gumball continued talking.  
“I just realized it. I don’t like Marshall Lee looking at you like he does, talking to you as he does. Normally, I wouldn't care if you got hurt. But as soon as I heard about what he did, I was furious. He's gone too far.” he spat out cynically and walks back to the couch, sitting next to me. Taking my hands in his, I blushed bright scarlet. I had to turn my face away to hide my embarrassment, still letting his hands hold mine.  
“I just need to know you feel the same way...” Gumball said slowly, actively choosing his words. His eyes were watching me, examining me up and down as if trying to gauge my reaction. Turning back to him, I gave him the most sympathetic smile I could muster.  
“Gumball, I like you, and I think your a great guy, and I thank you for fixing me up, but... I’m not sure I do, like you in that way.” I admit and squeeze his hands, Gumball forces a smile and nods.  
“I’m sorry, that was stupid of me.” he said with a hurt twinge on his face, but did not let go of my hands. I scooted closer to him and try to hug him, expecting him to possibly deny me. However he doesn’t, and he accepts the hug, and hugs me back.   
“Regardless of your feelings for me Fionna, I’ll always love you.” Gumball says with a serious look on his face, standing up to extend his hand out to help me up. I took it and stood up, a little too fast and with too much force, I was sent falling right into Gumball’s strong arms. His arms wrapped around my short rugged body, kissing the top of my head. He carried me up to my bedroom with ease...  
I love the warmth of his body, his arms holding me, (enter a third thing). Then he laid me down and I let out a whimper of pain as he laid me down, sitting on the bed with me touching my cheek looking into my eyes, smiling and kisses my cheek, and stands up pulls the blankets over me and leaves.   
Shortly after he leaves I grab my phone and dial Marshall Lee, no one answers I groan in anger and hang up and throw the phone. What a douche, he hurts me and leaves and doesn't even apologize.   
Hearing a knock on the door I see Cake come in, grinning and bounces to my bed.  
“Girl, what did Gumball say?” She says as her eyes light up looking for good gossip, I sigh frowning and pat her head.   
“He loves me.” i said rolling my eyes and biting my cheek, knowing i’ll get chewed out for not jumping on my chance to get him. Cakes eyes widen and falls off the bed, she climbs back up.   
“Oh my glob! that's amazing news! Fionna and Gumball! but wait why do you sound so down about it you used to crush so hard into him!” she said excitedly at first then changes into serious as she crosses her arms and eyebrow raised.  
“Yes Cake, I did a year ago, and it wasn’t even him it was the Ice Queen dressed up as him, Remember that?” sighing and pointing out the facts as I pull up my legs to my chest.  
“Oh, yeah, forgot about that, what are you gonna do?” Cake crawled next to me hugging me concerned.  
“Can’t concern myself with stupid boys, unless it involves Marshall Lee, i need to ask him some questions.” I said a bit too confident. hitting my fist into my other hand, Cake nods and hops down and walks to her bed.   
“Well, you need to rest, girl, lets start there.” Cake said hopping into bed, I nod and lay back in my bed welcoming sleep as my friend but I wasn’t prepared for the following dream that my sleep follows.   
I find myself in Marshall Lee’s place, on the sofa with my arms curled up, him rubbing my back In small circles watching a movie. oddly calm, happy, safe. Marshall notices me looking at him, his brows furrow In concern.  
“What’s the matter Fionna?” Marshall asks turning his full attention to me, stroking my cheek.  
“Nothing, I-I’m just loving this right now.” blushing and hiding my face into his shirt then his smell hits me, something I go cray for. he laughs softly making me look up Into his eyes, grabbing my face gently he kisses me, gently, passionately, something I’ve never thought I’d enjoy being he’s my best friend, almost like a brother,  
Marshall’s lips part mine, his taste and warmth of his lips lingering, I can’t help but crave more. Whimpering I try to pull his face back to mine, he let’s me kiss him a little more harder slowly wrapping my hands around his neck, his hands on my waist It was glorious until we heard a short cough.  
Turning our heads we see a furious Prince Gumball, his hands balled as fists at his sides and his face flushed red.  
“What the heck, Fionna!” Gumball says angrily walking closer to the couch where Marshall and I sit. Marshall looks at me with regret and stands up in a protective stance In front of me.  
“Don’t worry Fionna, he won’t touch you.” Marshall says defensively looking at Gumball in a pouncing position. Gumball stops dead center in Marshall’s living room and laughs.  
“Me touch her?” Gumball asks gasping for breath as he laughs. Marshall growls with irritation.  
“Marshall the only thing hurting Fionna will you staying with her.” Gumball says now walking slowly again to where Marshall and I are.  
“I’d never hurt her, you stupid donkus.” Marshall says even more defensively and I grab Marshall's hand and he's shaking with anger.  
“You hit her in the face you donkus, she deserves someone who’s nice, royalty, like me” Gumball looks at me and smiles, winking then looking at Marshall, continuing his ranting.  
“She loves me as I love her, she’s just afraid to admit it, right, Fionna?” Gumball doesn’t lose eye contact with Marshall just extends his hand for me.  
That sets Marshall off, turning into his bat creature, grabbing Gumball and throwing him Into the wall, Gumball limpidly gets up and pulls a candy dagger and runs to Marshall, knife sailing through the air into Marshall's chest he lets out a shriek and falls back but before Gumball reaches him he strikes Gumball back into the wall then grabbing him and biting him, drinking all his candy life source away throwing Gumballs lifeless body, Marshall pants bleeding and turns to me pointing.   
“You’re next.” Marshall said in his demon voice.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, you can follow me on Tumblr for updates  
> http://howlingdeathalpha.tumblr.com/


End file.
